


Labyrinth of the lost

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Series: All The Crooked Saints [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Tony Stark, Brotherly Love, Evil Odin (Marvel), Gay Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Miscarriage, Odin's curse leaves Loki trapped in a 13 year old's body, Rape Aftermath, Sibling Bonding, Steve and Tony becomes Loki's family, Suicide Attempt, They/them - Loki, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, hence no romance planned for Loki, timeline: a period after first avengers movie and the rest of the marvel movies are ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Odin is enraged at Loki and turns on the child he took in all those years ago. His curse against Loki has lasting effects on Steve and Tony's budding relationship.  He strips Loki of everything. Traps the boy he claims to love in a 13 year old's body, takes all of their memories and kills their unborn baby in their womb. Thor returns to Stark Towers to a horror show.





	Labyrinth of the lost

Loki walked up the stair's to Stark Tower's roof. They didn't know what was drawing them but something was. Loki walked to the railing's edge. Loki didn't remember shifting from male presenting to female presenting. They didn't remember why or how they ended up in the white nightgown they did. Loki moved as if in a trance as they stepped onto the railing, looking down. Loki leaned forward in the moonlight, letting go of the railing.

Tony had never ran so fast up to his own roof. Jarvis had warned him of what Loki was about to do. Tony watched in slow motion as Loki let go. He wrapped his arms around the smaller deity and held them to him. Tony's heart was racing as he understood how close he came to loosing Loki.

Loki woke up under a pink kid's blanket as the sun laid over them. They sat up and fixed the straps to their nightgown as it had slipped off and was partly exposing their breasts. Loki rubbed their eyes and tried to remember the night before. It came to them in flickers of images.

Tony walked into their room and sat on the bed. He lifted Loki's face and checked Loki's eye color. The night before Loki's eyes had been blue again, now he saw the green he loved so much. Tony sighs and hugs the deity.

“ You scared me last night, Lokes. What were you thinking?” Tony asks.

“ What do you mean?” Loki asks

“ You don't remember trying to jump off the roof last night?” Tony asks,

“ No. I just feel cold and so sleepy” Loki says.

Tony nods and pulls a cat-themed hoodie over their nightgown. He takes Loki by the hand down stairs. He will shake his fist to Odin later for cursing Loki like this. Steve turns in his chair and pulls out the chair beside him for Loki. Tony helps Loki into the chair and sits down himself. Loki seemed to be in a daze, all the sharp mind long gone due to Odin's hex.

Thor walks in from the roof and is shocked at Loki. His brother looked like a sickly teen girl. Loki's skin lacked any sun warmth and Loki's green eyes seemed dull. He walked up to Loki and took Loki's left hand into his.

“ Loki? What happened? You look so unwell...” Thor says.

“Tony, who is this?” Loki asks

“ Loki, I'm your brother! What's wrong with you...” Thor says.

“ My brother?” Loki says.

“ Your dad cursed Loki for the invasion. Even though he agreed Loki was under mind control. He got pissed that Loki stated they weren't a boy, so he took away all of Prince Loki's memories and sense of self. He tried to take Loki's magick as well but Loki's magick fought back. Ontop of that, Loki was unknowingly 7 months pregnant. Loki miscarried due to Odin's curse. Loki doesn't even have the awareness left to mourn their dead son. They just tried to jump off my roof last night. Odin won't leave Loki be. Dr. Strange agreed to come by and add protection spells for Loki.” Tony explains, rage barely hidden.

“ Loki...I am so sorry...” Thor says.

“ Is...a brother a good thing, Tony?” Loki aks.

“ It can be. I'm an only child so I can't fully answer that for you. Thor is abit...clueless at times but he's also a big teddy bear who's addicted to poptarts and pizza” Tony answers.

“If...your my brother...what does that means?” Loki asks.

“ It means I am your first protector and we are family. Maybe not by blood but by bond. I love you as though you are my own kin.” Thor explains.

“I see, that sounds like a good thing. Are you different genders like me?” Loki asks.

“ No, you were always gender fluid but I'm a male who was male at birth.” Thor says.

“ Does it bother you I'm more than one gender?” Loki asks.

“ Never, Loki. You were and still are my whole universe. Please let me be your big brother again” Thor says.

“ I...I can't remember you but my magick says I should allow this. But who are you?” Loki says.

“ Thor, God of thunder...and former prince of Asgard” Thor states.

“Former?” Loki says.

“ I reject the crown and will be staying on Midgard with you” Thor says.

Loki blinks at the answer. Their magick sends them pleasure at the vow. Loki shyly gets up and slips into Thor's open arms. Thor beams and wraps his arms around them.

“ Are you...home?” Loki asks.

“Yes, Loki. Welcome home, Loki” Thor says, kissing the top of their head.

Tony and Steve smile at that. Thor holds them tightly, refusing to ever misplace them again.


End file.
